


The Captain and Her Crew

by vickyblueeyez



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, Gangbang, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyblueeyez/pseuds/vickyblueeyez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being surrounded by such a hot crew had it's down side to Captain Nyota Uhura. That is until she decided to make the best of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain and Her Crew

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: NC-17 for strong sexual content and language. NSFW image shown in the fic.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or it's characters. This is a work of fiction and not made for profit.
> 
> A/N: Surfing my nsfw tumblr, I saw a gif which reminded me of the fic I was working on. It's been sitting in my WIP folder for a very long time. I made it 9/18/2009 to be exact. I decided to post what I had and see if the interest is there.

Uhura was the Captain of the USS Enterprise. Commander Spock was second in command followed by Lt. Kirk. She would strut around in her black heeled boots, her short dress reveling fit thighs, giving orders and overseeing activities on the ship. No one dared cross her or even question when orders were issued. For if they did, punishments ranged from being locked up, demotion or even exile off the ship.

On one particular day, Uhura was feeling somewhat sexually frustrated. She wasn’t involved with anyone on the crew yet she did have her curiosities. It didn’t help that she was surrounded by hot men all the time. Men that would do anything she wish if she ordered it. Today would be the day to test their loyalty starting with Mr Sulu.

“Mr. Sulu, come here.” Uhura ordered in her captain’s chair. Her legs were crossed as she skimmed her fingertips across her breast. Mr. Sulu’s eyes quickly looked her over before maintaining eye contact. Before he could open his mouth to ask what she needed, she continued with her orders. “I am feeling frustrated. I want you to fix that.”

A million things ran through Sulu’s mind. Was she frustrated because they were off planet for so long? Was she on her period though no one would dare ask that out loud due to the yelling that ensued after that one time.

“What is it that you wish Captain?”

Wrong answer or maybe it was exactly the right one. Uhura held out her slender hand.

“Kiss it.”

Sulu stepped closer and kneeled in front of her. He took her hand and placed a gentle kiss above her knuckles. She smiled in return and then said, “Good, very good Sulu. Now, kiss the other one.” He let go of her hand and took the other, placing a light kiss above her knuckles. Still kneeling, he looked up at her expectantly. “Nicely done. Now, lick my boots. I want you to start at the tip and work your way up. Keep going until I tell you to stop.”

Sulu moved back to better position himself and took her boot into his hands. From where he was kneeling, he had a nice view of her legs. Uhura, looking down with parted wet lips as she continued to skim her fingers across her chest was an added bonus.

TBC.........

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Any interest for me to even write this gang bang fic?
> 
> A/N: Please leave kudos if you enjoyed my fic. Please subscribe to my author alert at http://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyblueeyez/profile, which will alert you to new fics that I post. If you are not a member of ao3, you can bypass their waiting list and request an invite at ao3-invitecodes.livejournal.com and ao3-invitecodes.dreamwidth.org. Thank You


End file.
